ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the Teslavorr nebula. Appearance 11-year-old Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock, one green eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and a tail each featuring a round plug on its tip that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger and his feet have only two front toes. 16-year-old Feedback is more muscular than his 11-year-old self and has gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. His chest is recolored green, his antennae are noticeably longer, and the plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback wears the original Omnitrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Feedback.PNG| 11-year-old Feedback Powers and Abilities RMP (431).png|Electric Energy Blasts SD2 (382).png|Energy Absorption MaxMonster39.2.png|Elastic Antennae Tentacles SD2 (373).png|Flight (via Propulsion) Fast Feedback.png|Enhanced Speed (on electric lines) Similar to Chromastone, Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. Feedback can also fire energy balls by joining his fingers. Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities. He can also run quickly on power lines.Showdown: Part 1 Feedback has enhanced strength, as he can punch a boulder apart with ease.Trouble Helix Feedback can fly by projecting energy behind him like a jet engine.Showdown: Part 2 Feedback is also able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range.Max's Monster Feedback can "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Feedback can survive in the vacuum of space. Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. Like Chromastone, there is a limit to how much energy Feedback can absorb. History Omniverse 11-year-old Ben *Feedback first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, where he defeated Malware. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback defeated the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback battled Malware while Khyber was retrieving Psycholeopterran DNA. *In Showdown: Part 1, Feedback was used many times to defeat the Violet Offenders, somehow stop a fire, and practice his powers. He was used for the last time for the next five years when Malware destroyed him. *In Max's Monster, Feedback appeared while Phil explained how he became half Terroranchula. 16-year-old Ben *In Showdown: Part 2, Ben unlocked Feedback again out of forgiveness with his younger self and destroyed Malware for good. *In T.G.I.S., Feedback defeated Argost. *In Store 23, Feedback defeated Liam. *In Max's Monster, Feedback defeated Phil. *In A Fistful of Brains, Feedback defeated Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, Feedback battled Zs'Skayr. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Feedback battled the Rooters. *In Clyde Five, Feedback found Liam, who was controlling the Cincotrix. *In Breakpoint, Feedback failed to catch Fistrick. *In Vreedlemania, Feedback battled the Pretty Boys and watched Ma Vreedle scare off Vilgax. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Feedback defeated Subdora and stopped time when he battled the Time Beast. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Feedback attempted to battle Charles Zenith but was reverted. *In A New Dawn, Feedback absorbed the energy released by Maltruant's Anihilaarg and defeated him. Skurd *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd gave Whampire Feedback's arms to battle Vilgax. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11-year-old Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4; destroyed) ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' (cameo) ;16-year-old Ben ;Season 2 *''Showdown: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Store 23'' ;Season 4 *''Max's Monster'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' (intended alien was Way Big) ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' ;Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Breakpoint'' (intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Vreedlemania'' ;Season 8 *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (x2) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4, Issue 5) *''Ghost Ship'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Ben 10: Slammers'' *''Duel of the Duplicates'' *''FusionFall Heroes'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' |-|Video Games= *''Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse 2'' Video Games Feedback OV ..png|11-year-old Feedback in "Ben 10 Omniverse (Video Game)" Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Feedback (1).png Ben 10: Omniverse Feedback is a playable alien in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). He is playable by 16-year-old Ben, but only on DS and 3DS. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Feedback is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Feedback, in electronics, is the process of returning part of the output of a system to the input. This references Feedback's ability to absorb and then redistribute energy. Trivia *Ben unlocked Feedback off-screen at some point after Destroy All Aliens, alongside Arctiguana and Spitter. *Similar to NRG and Echo Echo, Feedback's outer body is actually a containment suit. *The crew originally thought Feedback being destroyed by Malware was the reason Ben removed the Omnitrix, but there may be more twists to that. *Ben 23 had originally named his Feedback as "Plug-Man", but later changed it due to liking the name "Feedback" better.Store 23 *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electrical sound is heard. *Feedback is replaced by Snare-oh in the opening intro of Season 5. *Feedback is the first new alien transformation to appear in Omniverse. He is also the final alien used on-screen in Omniverse, as well as the Classic Continuity as a whole. *Feedback's character would partially serve as the basis of the reboot alien Gax. *Feedback and Grey Matter are the only aliens with their own theme song. *Feedback and Diamondhead are the only aliens who have ever defeated Malware. *Feedback was designed by Dave Johnson, the art director of the original series. *According to Yuri Lowenthal, Feedback has that heroic voice that he always wanted for himself. *In FusionFall Heroes, he has a yellow eye and a pupil, even though he doesn't have either in the show. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males